


Cryptic Clues

by AliceSchuyler



Series: Fire Families [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby Fic, Carlos and Grace are totally besties, Everyone wanted it to be Judd and Grace, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Tags are hard..., What could happen if Ryan Murphy agrees, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler
Summary: Grace and Judd are falling apart, while Owen and Gwyn are getting closer to what both couples want - a baby.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder, Gwyneth Strand/Owen Strand
Series: Fire Families [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158728
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	Cryptic Clues

**Author's Note:**

> So from all the tweets/tumblr posts/fics/Instagram posts I’m reading/seeing, everyone is a little ‘annoyed’ to say the least, that the big pregnancy reveal wasn’t Judd and Grace, and was actually Gwyn and Owen. I’m all on board for this, for several reasons – this is a big test for the Owen/Gwyn relationship being one of them. He’s just proposed, she’s pulled a positive pregnancy test on him, and I am 100% betting that this is how it happened with TK (and why they saddled him with such an insane name). Also because TK’s life is complex enough – let’s just throw something else in the mix (I’m looking at you Ryan Murphy).
> 
> However, my other theory on this is that the 9-1-1 universe rules say Judd and Grace can’t be expecting parents, because the storyline is too similar to 9-1-1 (LA). Maddie and Chimney are already expecting – the firefighter with a dispatcher partner, so for storylines sake and to keep the audience guessing and invested, it was highly unlikely to happen, because the parallels between the two and the timing doesn’t really work.
> 
> BUT.
> 
> In saying that, I can see how everybody wants Ryder babies, because Grace and Judd are so honest and wholesome and who wants to deny them that chance?? So I had this random idea at 3am basically demanding that it be written, so sorry not sorry? Don’t kill me please.

Grace sat in the Strand living room, looking at the gender neutral decorations, sipping her glass of champagne, and wishing Judd were here. Gwyn looked like the epitome of a healthy pregnancy, glowing, skin flushed as she opened another present from TK and Carlos this time, happy tears slipping down her cheeks as she enjoyed their company before the impending delivery. The baby shower was only friends and family from the Austin area, travel too difficult to comprehend for out of area friends because of the pandemic, however that didn’t stop Gwyn from enjoying herself. The 126 had absorbed her into their family even more so once Owen announced he was going to be a father again, and they’d all stepped up to help out where possible. Grace had been to more than one prenatal appointment with Gwyn because Owen was on call, and Tommy had even been out doing nursery shopping with her, while her husband worked on cooking enough meals to feed an army so they could freeze them, making sure the new parents wouldn’t suffer from starvation caused by sheer exhaustion.

“Grace, this is beautiful, thank you so much,” gushed Gwyn, pulling out a set of baby onesies Grace knew she would love. So far, the baby had been stubborn, and they were still in the dark about the gender, so everyone had opted for neutral, and had kept receipts for exchange just in case the new parents wanted to swap something over.

“It’s no problem at all, I saw them a few weeks ago, and I knew you needed to have them for that gorgeous baby of yours,” said Grace warmly.

“Are you and Judd thinking about starting your family soon?” asked Gwyn, putting down the gifts she’d finished unwrapping, and taking the glass of mineral water from TK.

“Because he’s definitely got baby fever Grace, let me tell you. Every time we see a baby on a call out, Judd has his nose pressed against the window, watching,” added Owen. Grace looked down at her glass, bracing herself before putting on a smile for the group.

“We’ve been trying, but so far, not yet. God will grace us with a baby when he believes the time is right,” she smiled, wishing that she believed that in her heart. “Besides, TK, Carlos, you two are pretty serious. You gonna be bringing any grandbabies into the picture anytime soon?” asked Grace, shifting the focus from her. Carlos flushed a scarlet red, choking on his water, while TK looked flustered, unable to make any words while his jaw was on the floor. Gwyn laughed at her son and his partner, and Grace breathed a sigh of relief, the attention moving on to others around the room. She glanced at her watch, realising how late it was getting, and set her glass on the table.

“I’m so sorry to have to just bail, but it’s getting late, and I’ve got a shift tomorrow,” apologised Grace. Gwyn stood up, with some assistance from Owen, and waddled over to Grace.

“Thank you for coming. I really do appreciate you all becoming a part of my life, especially with how crazy the world has become,” said Gwyn quietly, embracing Grace. Grace hugged her back, feeling the swell of Gwyn’s belly pushing against her own, and hoped that she could keep her own tears of frustration at bay.

“It’s no trouble at all Gwyn. You and Owen are so happy, and that makes us happy. Besides, we all need something to look forward to in these times, and what more exciting than a baby?” said Grace, the tone sounding false even to her own ears. Thankfully Gwyn didn’t hear it, or if she did, she chose to ignore it.

“You’re welcome over here any time Grace. Thanks so much for the gifts.” Gwyn kissed her on the cheek before releasing her, and Grace escaped before the tears became real, leaving the Strand house and disappearing into the darkness to walk to her car. She sat inside the vehicle for a few minutes, doors locked given the lateness of the evening, allowing herself a quiet moment to cry, before a knock on the passenger side door startled her. She glanced up to see Carlos’ face looking in, concern on his face, and she unlocked the door, stifling a fresh wave of tears.

“ _Chica_ , are you okay?” asked Carlos, sliding into the front seat.

“It’s fine, honestly Carlos, I’ll be okay,” she replied. Carlos put a gentle hand on her shoulder, not convinced.

“Grace, what’s going on?” Grace leaned her head against the steering wheel, pent up anger and frustration making her cry harder.

“Judd and I have _been_ trying for months. Months, and still nothing. I don’t know if it’s the stress, or if there’s something else going on, or maybe it’s just not meant to be, but we’re sleeping apart now, Judd on the couch, me in the bedroom because this is tearing us to pieces. We barely even talk anymore, and he’s so angry when he does finally speak. We want so desperately to be parents, and then Owen and Gwyn just end up pregnant? I’m so happy for them, but it hardly feels fair,” sobbed Grace.

“Oh _chica_ , I am so sorry. I had no idea it was so hard for you two right now,” said Carlos, rubbing a hand down Grace’s back.

“It’s fine Carlos. It’ll happen when it’s meant to happen. I just don’t know if it will happen before it tears us apart,” admitted Grace.

“I wish there was something I could do for you both. What if I come over after shift tomorrow night, we can sit and watch that baking show you love and mock all the contestants for their terrible attempts at making food,” suggested Carlos. Grace nodded, swiping away tears, noticing her mascara had already run. Carlos handed her a tissue, and she smiled at him, dabbing at her face.

“I’d like that,” she replied unsteadily, sniffling.

“And I’ll even get TK to get Judd out of the house with some of the other 126, so it’s just you and me, and we can just drink and watch and forget your troubles for a little bit.” Grace nodded her head, before inhaling deeply, pulling herself together. Carlos kissed her on the cheek, still unsure that she was okay, and climbed out of her tiny car. “You get home safe, okay? Just text me and let me know that you’re okay,” said Carlos.

“I will, I promise. Thanks Carlos.” Carlos closed the door, and Grace started the car, pulling away from the curb. She drove home in silence, pulling up to a darkened house. Either Judd was out at his fathers, where he’d been for the past two nights, or he was already home and had retired for the night. She wasn’t looking forward to either prospect, and took a deep breath to steady herself before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door, unlocking it quietly. She breathed a sigh of relief at finding no Judd on the couch, not sure how she’d react when she was feeling so emotional herself. She left her hand bag on the dining table, heading to the bathroom to wash off the last vestiges of makeup, exhaustion setting in deep to her bones, body aching. She avoided the shower, pulling on a nightshirt from her walk in wardrobe, before standing in the doorway. Her heart sank as she realised Judd was in bed, back to her side of the bed, snoring softly. She was too tired to even wake him up to fight over it, and slid herself under the covers next to him, back to back, wishing they’d never decided they wanted kids, because then maybe Judd would roll over and cuddle her, like she desperately needed. She curled up, willing herself to sleep so tomorrow would never come.

Grace woke up the next morning feeling worse, and momentarily debated calling in sick. She changed her mind when she checked her phone, finding out that another operator had called in sick, and they would be on a skeleton team for a few hours while they waited for someone to become free to cover. She pulled on her uniform, sliding on her sneakers, and making a quick coffee in the kitchen. She skipped both breakfast and her usual makeup routine, not feeling up to either. She grabbed her handbag, and stepped out of the front door, finding Carlos in uniform, standing beside a patrol car.

“Good to know you made it home safe,” he said drily.

“I’m sorry Carlos, I fell asleep, didn’t even remember to put my phone on charge before my head hit the pillow. ‘sides, looks like you’re here now, you can see I’m fine,” said Grace, almost defensively. “Wait, why are you here?”

“Judd called this morning, said he was a bit worried, you’d had a really restless night or something, and he wasn’t sure if you should be driving to work, but he couldn’t make that call with the way things were. So he called me, which is fine, because I have some reports to follow up with, and I need to go to dispatch anyway, so I offered to come get you. Which, I’m glad I did because no offense _chica_ , you look terrible,” answered Carlos.

“I’m not feeling great, that’s for sure. It’s fine, it’s probably from a lack of sleep,” admitted Grace, locking the front door and carefully walking down the front steps. Carlos grabbed her coffee cup from her as she gasped, nearly losing it, folding in on herself for a moment as the pain flared in her lower back.

“Grace?”

“It’s fine, it’s just a cramp, don’t stress. I wasn’t expecting it, it’s fine.” After a moment she straightened up, her lower back still aching, and took the coffee cup from Carlos. He opened the passenger side door, giving her time to get herself settled, before closing the passenger door. He slid into the driver’s seat, starting the vehicle and pulling away from the Ryder house. Grace sipped her coffee, closing her eyes to savour the taste, eyebrows furrowing when she realised the coffee was making her more nauseous than awake. That nausea was roiling in her stomach, and a particularly sharp turn had her fighting a losing battle.

“Pull over,” she said desperately, nostrils flaring as she sucked in air, trying not to throw up in Carlos’ police car. He coasted to the side of the road, flipping on his hazard lights, and Grace shoved her coffee cup at Carlos and pushed open the door, vomiting on side of the road.

“Grace?” She spat out on the ground, and leaned against the doorframe for a moment. Carlos got out of the car, tipping the coffee onto the ground before heading to the rear of the vehicle, opening the trunk and pulling out a set of hand wipes and a bottle of cooled water, setting the mug inside the cooler so he’d find it later. He walked around to the passenger side, avoiding the mess, and crouched down in front of her, handing her the wipes. “You look like a wreck. Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Carlos. Grace opened her eyes to meet Carlos’ dark concerned ones, and she nodded, using the damp fabric to wipe down her face, already feeling a little more human, but still wrung out.

“I’ll be okay. I can’t miss shift today, we’re already a team member down,” explained Grace. Carlos cracked open the bottle of water, handing it to Grace.

“Sip that. I’ve tipped the coffee out for now, and the mug is in the cooler,” replied Carlos, still not convinced.

“How far out are we?” asked Grace, sipping the cool fluid.

“About ten minutes. Are you good to go again?” Grace nodded, and Carlos closed her door, getting in the driver’s seat and resuming their trip. Grace breathed carefully, wanting to make it to work in one piece. Carlos pulled up to the Emergency Services Parking area, taking one of the spots designated for AFD. Grace got out of the car, heading inside, Carlos behind her. Their building, whilst useful and essential for dispatch, was part underground to keep it cooler and to minimise interference, so she entered on the ground floor to then walk down an industrial looking staircase to reach the floor. Her desk was waiting for her, and she sat down heavily, signing on for the day, picking up her headset and waving to Carlos. He nodded, disappearing to another desk with another dispatcher, Isabella, and Grace tried to focus on her incoming calls. Midway through the fifth phone call, she tapped Isabella on the shoulder, her desk next to hers. Carlos looked up, his face becoming alarmed as he glanced at Grace’s face, pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, barely able to stand up. 

“Can you take this one please? I’m gonna be sick,” said Grace quickly. Isabella nodded, and Grace transferred the call, dropping the headset on her desk and heading for the nearest bathroom. She locked the door behind her before dropping to her knees in front of the toilet, vomiting up nothing but bile. Her back ached, stomach spasming, feeling pressure all over her body, unable to stand as she listed sideways, knees pulled to her chest.

“Grace, it’s Carlos, are you okay?” His voice was low and concerned through the door. Grace wanted to be able to answer him, but the waves of pain made it impossible to form words, just focussing on breathing. Carlos tried the door, finding it locked, and glanced at Gary, the team leader.

“Do you have the key?” asked Carlos. Gary shook his head.

“Maintenance are looking for it now, but to be honest, no-one really uses this bathroom, and we’ve never needed to unlock it,” explained Gary. Carlos ran a hand across his face.

“You’re going to have to call it in, get AFD here to break down the door,” said Carlos. Isabella skittered away to her desk, calling it in, the nearest house available being the 126. After a few minutes on the line, she glanced up, and Carlos crossed the room.

“I’ve got Judd Ryder on the line, wants to know what’s going on and if Grace is alright,” said Isabella, voice wavering. Carlos picked up Grace’s earpiece, tucking it behind his ear, and nodded to Isabella, who put the call through.

“Judd, it’s Carlos. I need you to take a deep breath for me and tell me you'll stay calm, or put TK or Owen on please,” said Carlos calmly. He heard muttering in the background, the phone being passed around, before Owen’s voice crackled through the line.

“Carlos? What’s going on? Why are you at the dispatch centre?”

“I had some forms and calls to follow up on, but don’t worry about that. It’s Grace. She’s unwell, not sure what, we can’t get into her in the bathroom, the door is locked. She’s going to need EMS at least, she threw up this morning on the way to work as well, doesn’t look well. She seemed to think it was just cramps, but I’m starting to feel it might be something worse,” explained Carlos.

“Alright, we’re only a few minutes out, we’ll see you shortly.” The line died, and Carlos dropped the headset on the desk, returning to the bathroom door.

“Grace? Are you still there?”

“Carlos? Please, it hurts,” she whimpered. Carlos felt his heart go out to her, wishing he could get through the door to help comfort one of his best friends.

“Can you get to the door and unlock it?” asked Carlos. He heard groaning from inside, then the sounds of someone retching, and he shook his head. He felt a gentle hand on his back, and glanced up to see TK with a battering ram, the 126 EMS crew behind him. “Grace, you need to stay back from the door, okay?” called Carlos.

“Has she told you anything?” asked TK.

“Nothing, just that it hurts. Where’s Judd?” asked Carlos.

“Outside with Dad for the moment, didn’t need to many people in here just yet. He doesn’t know it’s Grace, Tommy suggested waiting until we have her out,” replied TK. He steadied the ram, before pulling back and pushing it into the door. It popped open immediately, and the four of them swarmed inside, Jack opting to wait outside the tiny bathroom for further instructions.

“Grace, what’s going on?” asked Tommy, a hint of fear in her otherwise professional tone.

“It hurts,” she whispered, indicating her abdomen.

“Can you tell me more?” Tommy, opening up the kit that Nancy set on the floor for her.

“It’s like, cramps, but worse, stronger. I feel like my insides are trying to tear me in two,” replied Grace breathlessly.

“Any chance you’re pregnant?” asked Nancy. Grace shook her head.

“Not really. Last pregnancy test was a month ago, and was negative, just like the rest of them,” she answered.

“Appendix?”

“Removed when I was seventeen… oh God.” Grace clenched her teeth, and Carlos watched as his best friend’s body trembled violently. After a few moments she relaxed again, breathing hard.

“Okay, I’m just going to feel over your abdomen, see if I can feel anything to indicate what’s going on, and then we’ll get you dosed and loaded and over to the hospital for some further scans,” decided Tommy. Carlos helped Grace lay back a little, wiping her sweat soaked curls out of her face. TK pulled off his helmet and turnout jacket, leaving them with the battering ram before returning to the little group. Tommy palpated Grace’s stomach carefully, frown on her face, watching as Grace’s face lost all colour, her body spasming, hands clutching Carlos and TK as her anchors through the waves of pain. 

“Gracie, I think I’m going to disagree with those tests. Either you’re having a miscarriage, which is a little unlikely, or you’re pregnant and baby’s coming now,” said Tommy calmly.

“But Tommy, I’m not pregnant,” said Grace, tears starting to fall, confusion in her voice.

“That definitely felt like a contraction. How long have you had back pain for?”

“Since last night?” Grace felt like her head was swimming, unable to keep up with the conversation. She instead focused on Carlos and TK’s hands holding hers, steady in the storm.

“Could be a cryptic pregnancy. Jack, can you grab an L&D kit from the rig? Let Captain Strand know we’ll need his help for extraction in a little while. Everyone else who isn’t necessary, you can leave,” said Tommy, directing her last instruction at the dispatchers crowding around the bathroom.

“Grace, do you want me to get Judd?” asked TK. Grace shook her head, trembling a little.

“I don’t know what he’s going to say, and I just can’t handle that at the moment. Will you two stay with me?” asked Grace quietly.

“Of course _chica_ , I’m not planning on going anywhere unless you ask me,” replied Carlos. Grace couldn’t reply to him, all her air sucked out of her lungs as a particularly sharp pain flooded through her, legs scrambling to try push herself away and escape.

“Tommy, something feels strange,” she pleaded, hiccupping. TK took an oxygen mask from Nancy, slipping it over Grace’s head and tightening the elastic. Jack tossed in the L&D kit, before turning his back to the group, keeping guard for the group. “Pressure,” gasped Grace.

“Okay. Grace, I’m going to cut off your pants, and then I can do a quick exam, okay?” Grace nodded to Tommy, who made swift work of removing the pants, tossing them to the side along with Grace’s panties. TK pointedly looked away, keeping Grace’s eyes locked with his as Tommy and Nancy did an quick examination.

“Shit. Well, you’ve definitely made quick work of this one Gracie, you’re already at the crowning stage. I thought we had a bit more time, but this baby is determined to make an appearance now. Carlos, can you get behind her, support her, keep her steady. TK, you can stay where you are, keep an eye on Grace, make sure her sats are okay, and keep up the encouragement with Carlos, make sure she’s okay. Let me know of any changes, okay? Nancy, you and I are on delivery duty,” decided Tommy. Carlos pulled off his utility belt, setting it to the side, before getting himself behind Grace, supporting her between his legs. He could feel her trembling underneath him, and he knew she was terrified.

“You’re doing fine. TK and I are here, we’ve got you, and we’re not going to let you go,” said Carlos quietly, glancing up at TK, his partner looking strong and steady.

“We’re here Grace, and you’ve got the best people possible helping you, okay? Just do what Tommy says, and we’ll have you out of here in no time, and then you can tell me all about this baking show you and Carlos have been watching. He just won’t shut up about it,” jested TK.

“Of course not. How do you stuff up a cake?” scoffed Carlos. Grace snickered under her breath, before contracting stomach muscles took her breath away.

“I need to push,” said Grace through gritted teeth.

“You’re fully dilated and starting to crown Grace, go for it. Come on, push!” Grace bore down, clutching Carlos’ hands tightly, before the contraction ended and she flopped back against him, gasping for air. TK wiped down her brow of sweat, chuckling under his breath as Carlos shook his hands to get some feeling back in his fingers for a brief moment, before Grace was bearing down again, her body running on natural instinct to deliver this baby.

“One more push Grace!” With a mammoth cry and effort, Grace pushed her baby into the world before collapsing against Carlos’ chest, sobs wracking her body. A tiny cry rang out through the space, and Tommy wrapped up a tiny baby girl in a warm blanket after clamping and cutting the cord, moving to hand her to Grace. Grace shook her head.

“No, please, I’m not ready,” whispered Grace.

“Are you sure?” asked Tommy, concern on her face for her friend. Grace refused to meet her eyes, still holding on to Carlos tightly, and shook her head.

“I’ll take her,” offered TK, and Tommy handed the bundle over to him. He stood up carefully, stepping back as Grace delivered the placenta, the emotions overwhelming her as she started sobbing again. Tommy cleared up the space, putting away equipment.

“Jack, can you organise with the 126 to get Strickland and Chavez down here with the gurney so we can get Grace out?” asked Tommy.

“Sure thing Cap,” replied Jack, disappearing.

“This can’t be real,” breathed Grace, the sobs easing as she clutched Carlos.

“It’s very definitely real Grace. You just delivered a baby at work, of all places,” said Carlos, in awe of her strength.

“Damn girl, is that a baby?” asked Paul. Grace broke down again, sobbing, and Paul realised he’d somehow managed to step into the awkward situation.

“Alright Grace, TK’s going to keep hold of that baby for you, and we’re going to get you up and onto this gurney and over to the hospital to be checked out, okay?” explained Tommy.

“I’ll be right here, I promise, so will TK,” added Carlos. Grace nodded, exhaustion and weariness flooding through her, making it hard to keep her eyes open. With some careful manoeuvring, they had Grace on the gurney a few minutes later, strapped on and propped up a little. TK kept hold of baby girl Ryder, following the crew as they made their way up the twisting staircase, cushioning every step for Grace. After grabbing his utility belt from the floor Carlos was right behind TK, steadying him so he didn’t fall, and they exited the building into the bright sunlight.

“Gracie? Oh God, are you alright?” asked Judd, rushing over. Grace immediately started sobbing harder, and Tommy locked eyes with Owen.

“Step back big boy, let them do their job,” said Owen, crossing in front of Judd and pushing him away.

“Is that… is that a _baby_?” asked Judd incredulously. TK met his eyes, and then stepped into the ambulance with Grace, Tommy climbing in last.

“I’ll meet you guys there,” said Carlos quietly.

“Thanks Carlos, we definitely appreciate it.” Tommy closed the back of the rig, and Nancy and Jack jumped in the front, the rig pulling away. Paul dumped TK’s jacket and helmet on the front seat of the 126, putting the battering ram away.

“Did… did my wife just have a baby and not tell me?” asked Judd.

“She did, and when we asked if she wanted you there, she said no, because she didn’t know how you’d react,” snapped Carlos.

“What?”

“You two have been fighting for months over this, and she had reached the end of her tether today. I watched as your wife tore herself apart to deliver a baby she didn’t even know she was carrying, and she should have been asking for you, not one of her gay friends! She’s even refusing to hold the baby now, doesn’t want to believe any of this is real. So congratulations Judson Ryder, you’re a father, but at what cost?” Carlos was enraged, and stepped away from the group before he could make the situation worse, leaving Judd to stand with the remainder of the 126, looking dumbfounded. His patrol passed their truck a few moments later.

“I don’t know how to make this right,” admitted Judd quietly.

“I don’t think anyone does in this kind of situation Judd, but saying sorry and apologising is a pretty good start,” said Marjan from her seat in the truck, flicking through her Instagram.

“I agree. Come on, I’m going to take the 126 offline for a few hours, and we can go check in on Grace, see what we can do to help. I’ll let Gwyn know as well, she might have some advice as well,” said Owen gently.

“I just. We’ve been trying for months Cap, and then out of the blue she’s just in labour. Was she hiding this from me, did I miss something?” asked Judd.

“Based on the fact that she’s done no shopping for this or any preparation, and has refused to hold the baby since delivery, I’d say she was just in the dark as you, if not more,” replied Paul. Judd leaned against the truck, head in his hands, and Owen felt sorry for him.

“It’s a big day, for everyone. Let’s get back to the station and changed, and then we can head over to the hospital, see what we can do to help.”

* * *

TK was in love, and he was pretty sure Carlos wouldn’t mind in the slightest. Baby girl Ryder was adorable, all caramel skin and dark tufts of hair, her little face scrunched up tight while she slept, unaware of the chaos she was bringing to the world around her. TK sat in the chair, holding her while Grace slept off whatever drug they’d sedated her with after she’d become a little hysterical, though TK could definitely understand where she was coming from. He looked up as Carlos entered the room, dressed in his civvies, having clocked off early to be around for Grace.

“I’m sorry, but I think I’m in love with someone else,” smiled TK.

“She is gorgeous, I’ll give you that. I don’t think I’d mind, she’s a worthy opponent to lose you to,” jested Carlos. “Has Grace woken up yet?”

TK shook his head. “She probably won’t for a bit, they’ve given her something to help calm her down, she was a bit overwhelmed when we got here. One of the doctors tried to get her to hold the baby after explaining about the whole cryptic pregnancy, and she was really upset,” explained TK. Grace started to stir in her bed, and Carlos crossed the room to sit next to her.

“Hey Grace, how are you feeling?” asked Carlos.

“Unsteady,” she replied.

“What can I do to help?” Carlos asked quietly. Grace looked at him with dark eyes.

“I don’t know. I just feel like a hurricane has whipped through. This was the last thing I was expecting to have happen today,” she admitted. “What’s wrong with TK?”

“He’s just smitten with your new baby girl, don’t mind him. I’ve already been told that he’s no longer in love with me, and that she’s stolen his heart. I won’t lie, I think she’s taken mine as well Grace, she’s beautiful, just like her mama,” said Carlos warmly. He glanced up when he saw Judd in the doorway, and Grace cowered a little. Carlos stood up, and TK recognised his stance from all the times he wore his uniform and was working, one that was solid and almost threatening.

“No shouting, no raising of voices, just calm conversation, or I will see to it that you are banned from this hospital Judson Ryder, do you hear me?” said Carlos calmly. Judd nodded, stealing glances at TK and the baby, before letting his gaze fall on his wife. He crossed the room, taking a seat on the chair next to her bed, taking her tiny hands in his.

“Grace, I am so sorry love. I wish I’d been there for you, instead of bein’ angry with God and myself,” said Judd quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“I felt like if we couldn’t have a baby that maybe I’d done something wrong, and I was trying to make myself a better person, to make things right with God, because I knew we both wanted a baby so badly, and then when we kept getting those negative tests I was just angry, like I was when we lost the original 126. It hurt my heart that I couldn’t give you what you wanted, no matter how hard I tried,” explained Judd softly. Grace smiled at her husband, tears breaking through as he pulled her close, kissing her forehead before pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

“I promise, this was all my fault, and I should have talked you, just like you’ve always told me to.”

“It was tearing us apart Judd, you were sleeping on the couch and God knows that you don’t fit on that lounge, and I was barely seeing you each day. I thought I’d done something wrong, to upset you, and every time I reached out to you, you got angry, you raised your voice, you made me feel small and insignificant, like I was wrong,” she explained.

“No, baby, I promise, I was the one in the wrong here, and I am truly sorry that I made you hurt like that. If I could turn back time and go back to when this all started, I’d be kicking myself into shape to go and talk to you instead of hiding how I was really feeling,” replied Judd. He stood up and bent over Grace, pulling her close into a tight hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she pushed herself away, looking at TK with watery eyes.

“You should meet your daughter Judd, before TK spirits her away and we never see her again,” suggested Grace. TK looked at her in mock horror.

“I would never!” exclaimed TK.

“Hand her over boy.” TK stood up, carefully passing the sleeping baby over to Judd’s sturdy arms, and watched as his face melted as soon as his eyes landed on her tiny face.

“He’s a goner,” said TK, smiling. He crossed the room to take Carlos’ hand, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before Carlos slotted himself behind TK, resting his chin on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his middle.

“Do you want us to leave?” Carlos asked Grace.

She shook her head. “No, you can stay. You two were amazing today, thank you so much.”

“Anytime. But when I say any time, I mean please, next time, give us the nine months to prepare as well, because this was one heck of a day,” said Carlos.

“I’ll do my best to try. I do have a request though, for both of you, and it’s something Judd and I discussed when we first started this journey.” Judd looked up at the mention of his name, and furrowed his brow at Grace.

“What did we discuss? If it was how beautiful our babies would be, then yes, I agree with you darlin’, we do make gorgeous babies,” answered Judd.

“She’s already got him wrapped around his finger. No, we wondered if you two would like to be god parents to our baby. I’m not saying we’re going anywhere, and heaven forbid anything happen, but you two are already like family, and I’d like to keep you involved as much as possible,” explained Grace.

“Oh my God, we would love to be god parents. I’m honoured that you asked us Grace, thank you so much!” exclaimed TK.

“You’re never getting your baby back now Grace,” joked Carlos.

“We don’t have a name yet, God, we’re bad parents,” said Judd suddenly, looking at Grace almost panicked.

“Well Judson, I do, and I definitely don’t have your mama’s expertise at naming, but I did have a little bit of time to think since we started this, and I’ve settled on one,” answered Grace. Judd raised his eyebrows at his wife, looking a little surprised.

“Oh you do now, do you? Do tell.”

“Well, in honour of the two boys who definitely had to step up to the plate more than most best friends, I thought maybe Charlotte Kennedy? Charlie for short, wouldn’t want to confuse CK and TK,” suggested Grace shyly. TK and Carlos looked at Judd, who was cooing at the baby in his arms.

“Charlie Ryder, is that your name? That’s a perfect name Grace,” said Judd, voicing swelling with emotion. Grace sat up in bed a little, TK pulling away from Carlos to help, and she looked down at the blanket a little, unsure of how to approach Judd.

“Judd? I think Grace would like a turn. She hasn’t held Charlie yet,” said Carlos pointedly. Judd stepped across the room, and deposited Charlie into Grace’s waiting arms. Grace’s face lit up, warmth spreading through her, happiness bubbling over into hot tears down her face.

“She’s… this is… oh, she’s amazing. Thank you God for this blessing,” whispered Grace reverently. Carlos and TK took their cue to leave, a kiss on the cheek to Grace, a pat on the back to Judd. Judd sat next to Grace on the bed, looking down at his new daughter, before wrapping an arm around Grace, pulling their little family close together.

“I love you Grace Ryder.”

* * *

_Judson and Grace Ryder are happy to announce the surprise arrival of their new baby girl_

_Charlotte Kennedy Ryder_

_June 6 th, 2021, 6 pounds, 2 ounce | 21.5 inches_

_“Behold, children are a gift of the lord…” Psalm 127:3_

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever you do, don't shoot the messenger. Let me know what you thought!! If someone wants to tag wrangle (because my brain does not) click on my profile and shoot me an email, and I can get that done, because I honestly lost the plot when going to post and was like "tags, what tags??"
> 
> Come find me on tumblr and harass me to write more - @AliceSchuyler


End file.
